


The Overpass

by attheotherendofthehellscape



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ryan is deadass in love well shit, Ryden, kindof an au, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheotherendofthehellscape/pseuds/attheotherendofthehellscape
Summary: Meet me, meet me at the overpass





	The Overpass

* * *

Two am, still dark. The LA highways are slower, and the only cars are semi-trucks and black vans of heroine dealers. The outskirts of the city always seemed to be the best places for that kind of thing, just out of reach like the remote you _could_ get, but inevitably won’t. That’s alright though, because all that’s on this late at night are reruns of some stupid 90’s telenovela your mom used to love. But on the one good show still on, there’s footsteps.

”You’re late.”

”I’m the one who asked you to meet _me_ here, so you’re technically just early,” corrected the guy who just arrived.

“Mmm, you’re wearing my leather jacket, huh? I’m gonna want that back.”

Brendon walks up behind the guy leaning over the edge of the overpass and curls his arms around his torso. He buries his face into the long and partially slicked back hair.

”Mm, you smell like a girl.”

”That’s because it’s a girl perfume.”

”Heh, it makes you smell like a slut.”

”Oh, I’m the slut, huh?”

”You always were, baby.”

There’s a moment of hesitation.

”Speaking of... what does Sarah think about this?” Ryan turns around in Brendon’s arms to face him, a disappointed look on his face.

”I...”

”Look, I know it’s hard to choose, I get it. But it can’t stay this way-“

”Oh yeah? And what about Z? Does she care at all that her boyfriend sneaks out to a highway in the dead of night to make out with someone else? Does she even know?!”

”Yeah, actually, she does know,” Ryan retorts, pushing Brendon off of him. He stumbles and has to catch himself from falling into the road. “I don’t know if you remember, but right now Z is just my beard, okay? She’s just my friend and she doesn’t really give a fuck if I go off to see my actual boyfriend; I think the most she’s concerned about is me not getting kidnapped or raped while I’m out here waiting for you! You need to get your fucking act together, alright? You have a fiancèe and me, and sooner rather than later, you’ll have to choose. Hey, I’ll come out and be your public trophy wife if you choose me, but this- this _thing_ we have isn’t going to work for much longer.”

Ryan slumps against the back of the barrier and brushes a hand through his hair. Brendon just stares at him with a frustrated defiance that says _You’re right and I know you’re right but I_ really _don’t want to accept that_.

Finally, Brendon sighs and goes to slouch on the dirty, unused highway sidewalk next to Ryan. He hangs his head. Ryan looks over at him with a blank gaze and bit of patience. When he realizes that his partner isn’t going to offer up anything more, he leans closer.

He raises his hand to softly rest on Brendon’s cheek and slowly lifts his face. He doesn’t look up at him, but he doesn’t need to. He knows what Ryan is going to do, and he does just that. Ryan captures Brendon’s lips in a soft kiss, and when he pulls away, he rests their foreheads together.

”It’ll be okay, Bren. I know you’ll make the right decision.”

”Will I? Or will everything just fall apart? I’m not the kind of person who should be dictating these things...”

”I’m afraid you have to, your relationships rest in your hands, and you just gotta deal with that.”

They stay like that, cuddled up, for a little while longer as cars with no business being out at this time rush past, and as the moonlight of the night grows lonelier.

Its barely a muffle in the borrowed jacket. Ryan lifts his head from Brendon’s neck.

“What for?”

And Brendon is crying into the faux leather. He’s hiccuping and sobbing and holding onto Ryan like he’s the only one On Earth. And Ryan holds him, and draws little circles on his back, and whispers soft nothings into his ears; Because he knows who Brendon will choose, but goddamnit he is still in love with this hyperactive asshole, and can’t do anything else anymore.


End file.
